London Buses route 107
London Buses Route 107 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Edgware and New Barnet, it is operated by Metroline. History Today's 107 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 when the newly constituted Passenger Transport Board instituted its own numbering system. On this date, route 307, which had been operating daily between Whetstone (Black Bull) and Enfield Town via East Barnet and Enfield Road, was re-numbered 107. This was the third time that the route number 107 had been used in London. As from 24 March 1937, the 107 was diverted via New Barnet Station and Barnet Church to a new terminus at Arkley (Arkley Hotel), being convered over the section to Whetstone by a re-routed route 135. 1938 saw the withdrawal of most of North London's Trams, On 16 October 1938, the 107 became involved in that programme, when it was extended daily from Enfield Town to Ponders End (Durrants Road), with Monday to Saturday journeys extended to Ponders End (The Alma). The extension replaced Tram routes 49 and 49A, which were withdrawn between Stamford Hill (49) - Ponders End and Enfield Town (49 and 49A). Also at this time, a supplementary route 107A was introduced between Ponders End (Durrants Road) and Enfield Lock (RSA Factory) via Enfield Highway, replacing route 69. Less than a year later, on 9 August 1939, some 107A Monday to Friday journeys were also extended to Arkley. As from 3 January 1940, the 107A was extended on Mondays to Saturdays to Enfield Chase, with a Sunday service being added from 24 March 1940. During the Second World War, there were many short-lived extensions or withdrawals of the 107 and 107A. Both routes were extended to Borehamwood (Drayton Road) as from 5 March 1941 and the 107 was further extended to Ponders End Station as from 22 April 1942. By the end of the war, the 107 worked Mondays to Saturdays Borehamwood - Ponders End Station, with the 107A working as a daily service Ponders End - Enfield Chase, extended Sundays to Borehamwood. The 107A was further extended to Enfield Lock on 5 May 1948. For ten years, the 107 had remained very stable, but on 3 February 1954, it was extended westwards to Queensbury Station via Elstree Hill, Brockley Hill and Edgware, replacing the withdrawn route 141. The 107 was also withdrawn on Saturdays in February 1963, being converted to one-person operation on 18 July 1970. Over the following decade, there was much shuffling of the service between the 107 and 107A, but the extremities of the route remained the same, Queensbury Station to Enfield Lock. The 107A was withdrawn on 3 September 1972, being re-introduced on 20 August 1977 only to be withdrawn again on 30 June 1979. In September 1982, the eastern terminus of the route was revised, becoming Brimsdown Station, due to changes on routes 121 and 135. As from 27 September 1986, the wheel had come full circle, when a new [[London Buses route 307|307] route was introduced. This route replaced the 107 over its eastern leg, leaving it to work Queensbury Station to New Barnet Station. On 7 October 1989, the route passed to Pan Atlas from their Harlesden (HA) garage with new Leyland Olympians introduced. On 3 July 1993, the route was withdrawn between Edgware Station and Queensbury Station, this section covered by revised 288. On 5 November 1994, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Edgware (EW) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and MCW Metrobuses. In 1999, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 9 October 2004, the route was retained by Metroline. On 3 January 2009, the route was converted back to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 10 October 2009, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2013, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 8 October 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route *Edgware Bus Station *Stanmore Canons Corner *Royal National Orthopaedic Hospital *Deacons Hill Road Station *Elstree High Street *Elstree & Borehamwood Station *Borehamwood Tesco *Elstree Studio *Hertsmere Civic Office *Stirling Corner *Queens Road (alight here for QE Boys School) *Barnet Hospital *Wood Street (Barnet Southgate College) *Barnet Church *Barnet High Street *High Barnet Station *Barnet Everyman Cinema *New Barnet Station Previous route 107's in London The route number 107 had been used twice prior to its current use: *In 1913 - 1914 for a Clapham Common - Epsom route 107 *In 1924 - 1928 for a Waterloo to London Bridge route 107 External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 107, London Buses routes